Bully
by Crystal-Turtle
Summary: Written for SoMa week. One-shot.


I'm sorry... I know I haven't been on here in forever. ;-; But I'm here now for SoMa week!

* * *

**-Oneshot: Bullies-**

Maka and Soul trudged along the sidewalk of Death City that stemmed from their apartment. They were headed to the place where they would waste about 8 hours a day for approximately 180 more days: school. It was the first day of the new school year, and Maka had managed to kick Soul's lazy ass out of bed in time so they wouldn't be late on their first day.

About 10 minutes before school was about to start, they walked into the courtyard of the DWMA and started ascending the long staircase leading up to the entrance. They finally reached the large main doors and stepped inside, instantly being greeted by old friends and underclassmen who held great respect for the practically legendary meister-weapon pair.

Maka spotted Death the Kid and the Thompson twins and started to walk over to them when a nearby window was broken. All the nearby students screamed and ducked, but Kid, Maka, Soul, Liz, and Patty just stood there, even when a shower of glass flew their way. They all knew the only possible explanation for something this disruptive on the first day of school: Black Star.

The big idiot just _had_ to make a grand entrance. Sure enough, shortly after the crash a blur of blue flew through the opening, shouting something about "the almighty Black Star." Everyone slowly removed their shielding hands from their faces, only to recognize Death City's largest ego. Unimpressed, the crowd of students walked around the broken glass and proceeded to walk to their first class of the day. Soon after, Tsubaki tentatively stepped through the broken window, picking up glass shards as she went. Black Star's friends facepalmed; they actually expected this.

Stein lazily opened the door to his classroom and looked out, observing the wreckage. When he saw Black Star standing triumphantly amongst the shards of glass, he downed the mug of coffee Marie had made for him. He was going to need it today.

"Black Star, could you please avoid breaking everything? It's the its the first day of school for God's sake." Stein drawled, stepping over the pile of glass. "Also, I need to ask you students a favor," the teacher continued, catching the teens' attention. "I heard there's a new student that doesn't have a partner in your class."

"Really?" Death the Kid raised his eyebrows. "I don't recall my father telling me about him."

"Well, I dunno his name, so I'm counting on you kids to talk to him. Make him feel welcome, or something like that." Stein turned and started to walk away.

"Guess we'll find out eventually who this kid is," Liz muttered. "After all, our whole grade has PhysEd with Sid next."

"All I know is that there's no way he can compete with my sheer AWESOME!" Black Star shouted, earning groans from everyone.

The bell signaling the beginning of first period rang loudly, waking all the still half-asleep students. "Why do we have to have PhysEd first thing in the damn morning?" Soul complained, leaning on Maka's shoulder.

"I don't know, but we have to deal with it for a whole year, so get over it," Maka grumbled.

"You only say that because you're pissed about it too," Soul said in a knowing tone, poking Maka's cheek. Maka huffed and opened her mouth to respond, but was interrupted by a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to face a boy much taller than her with short dark brown hair and dark green eyes. Maka definitely didn't recognize him, so she assumed he must've been the new kid.

"Are you Maka Albarn?" He asked.

"Yes I am, and this is my partner Soul." Maka pushed Soul forward, the latter giving the newcomer an almost imperceptible nod. "What's your name?" Maka asked.

"Gavin," he replied. "I heard that you were the one who took down the Kishin. That's seriously impressive."

"It wasn't just me... Soul and all my other friends-" Maka was interrupted again.

"But you landed the final blow," Gavin interjected.

"Yeah, but I definitely couldn't have-" A loud whistle cut Maka off. She crossed her arms over her chest; all these interruptions were starting to piss her off.

"Okay students," Sid barked, "today we're going to have one on one matches. You each will get a flag to wear on your shirt. Weapons will fight weapons and meisters will fight meisters. Whoever takes the other's flag first wins. Got it? Now find a partner to fight!"

Gavin turned to Soul with an almost cocky smile. "Wanna spar?"

"Whatever," Soul replied nonchalantly.

Once they got into their fighting area and attached their flags, Soul transformed one of his arms into a scythe blade. Gavin, looking slightly impressed, turned his own arm into a flail [1].

They got into an attack position, and once Sid blew the whistle, they lunged at each other. Soul instantly tried to slash at Gavin's flag, but missed when Gavin jumped back. Gavin swung at Soul's legs to try to bring him to the ground, but Soul managed to barely dodge it.

The two clashed weapons for a while, making it a pretty stiff stalemate until Gavin swung for Soul's head. Soul deflected it with his blade, but the Gavin's chain swung around and wrapped around it, immobilizing Soul's right arm. Before Soul could attack with his left arm, Gavin yanked him towards him and smugly grabbed Soul's flag off of his shirt.

Reluctantly, Gavin untangled Soul's struggling arm and reported his victory back to Sid. Soul growled and uttered some colorful words under his breath; he couldn't believe he lost so quickly to someone who had just arrived at the DWMA. Then again, Soul had always been under Maka's control while fighting; Gavin didn't even have a meister. That would explain why he was so skilled when fighting by himself.

Maka cheerily walked up to Soul. "How did you do?" She asked.

"Lost," Soul scowled, showing her the lack of a flag on her shirt.

"It's okay," Maka showed Soul her flag, "because I won, so we didn't totally fail!" Soul gave a sarcastic snort. This was all really petty anyway.

Later that day, Soul was walking to lunch alone. Maka had told him to go on ahead of her because she had to talk to Stein about an assignment, or something like that. All of their other friends were already there on the roof.

Soul was rounding a corner when someone sharply bumped into him, sending them both backwards. Soul was not all too pleased to see that it was Gavin that ran into him.

"Watch where you're going... wouldn't want me to kick your ass again." Gavin smirked haughtily.

Soul just glared at him and started to walk away when Gavin continued. "You get credit for taking down the Kishin, but in reality it was your meister that did all the work."

Soul turned around to face him again with an exasperated, annoyed expression. "Listen up you dick-" Soul was interrupted.

"You were too weak." Gavin pushed Soul against the wall. "You can't even fight by yourself."

"What did you just say?" A female voice demanded from down the hallway. Maka rounded the corner and saw Gavin cornering Soul. "What the hell makes you-" Maka was interrupted again.

"Maka! I was just-" this time, it was Gavin who was interrupted by Maka's fist in his face. He dropped to the ground, clutching a bloody nose.

"Listen up you dick," Maka finished for Soul. "It doesn't matter how strong an individual is by themselves. What matters is the strength of the partnership and how strong they are together." Maka grabbed Soul's hand. "Come on Soul." She turned around to shoot a disdainful look at Gavin on the floor. "...And don't _ever_ underestimate him again." The two walked away, leaving Gavin behind to sit in his pain.

Once Maka and Soul started to come upon the staircase to the roof, Soul stopped her with a hug from behind. He put his head in the crook of her neck and sighed, making Maka stiffen a bit. "Thanks for being such a kickass partner," he almost whispered in a low voice, then lightly bit her ear.

"Ow, Soul!" Maka, screamed, blushing and holding her injured ear. His sharp teeth hurt like hell! He just smirked at her and started running up the stairs.

"Race you to the roof!"

"No fair Soul, you got a head start!"

"Hah, exactly!"

**-END-**

* * *

[1] It's really hard to explain a flail… it's the ball and chain swingy medieval weapon thing. I know, best description ever.

Feedback is appreciated! c:


End file.
